Undyne Vs. Waluigi
Hot-headed-ness incarnated Undyne Vs. Waluigi is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mario Vs. Undertale! Which Hot-headed Anti-Hero will win in a fight? (Note: Undying will not be used due to it being unfair for Waluigi.) Intro Wiz: It goes without saying that a hero needs a hot-headed rival. Boomstick: Like Waluigi, rival to Luigi. Wiz: And Undyne, rival to Frisk. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Undyne Wiz: In the Underground, the Mosters stuck down there need protection from any human who happened to fall in. So the King Asgore formed a group of knights called the Royal Guards, lead by Undyne. Boomstick: As a kid, Undyne was trained by Asgore himself in the ways of a worrier, and then was promoted to leader of the team. Wiz: Her main weapon is a energy spear that she can make appere from thin-air. She mainly attacks by throwing it or swinging it at her enemies. She also can sumon more. Boomstick: TBA Waluigi Wiz: Waluigi has been Wario's partner ever since Mario Tennis 64 in 2000. Ever since then, he's been appearing in nearly all of the Mario spin-off titles. Boomstick: Why he was made is a question we'll never get a answer to. It seems even Nintendo thinks he's not a necessary character. But that does not mean he can't fight. Wiz: He wields a Tennis Racket that he can use to chuck tennis balls, Bob-ombs, or even Whiskered Eggplants at people. He also carry's around a Golf Club, "Walu-noculars", plenty of sport-themed items, and- Boomstick: -walking explosives called Bob-ombs, which are powerful enough to destroy solid brick! Wiz: He is extremely athletic and durable thanks to toucher training from Bowser. This makes him able to jump very high and grants him some killer dance moves. Boomstick: He ain't weak, eather. His foot is stronge enough to burry opponents into the ground, and can send them flying by hitting them with his racket. He can even take out Bowser in a single kick! Wiz: Acually, Boomstick, Waluigi took out Bowser after a short fight, not a single kick. It's a common oversight by people, though it's still impressive. Boomstick: Oh, he can also do this. Wiz: Yes, he did just do a swiming-stroke in midair. This lets him fly...er, swim...in midair for a short time. It's as ridiculous as you expect. Boomstick: His most powerful move is the Wall-uigi, which makes a purple, vine-like wall behind him as he runs. Wiz: It can also be used as a wip of sorts, too. Boomstick: For a skinny guy, he sure has his feats. Wiz: These include beating Bowser in a short fight, stealing some music thingy's, destroyed a machien by chucking Tennis Balls at it, and survived a huge explosion with only minor injures. Boomstick: However, he's kind of dumb. Not as dumb as his partner Wario, but still is. He's also got a really bad temper and can get destracted by anything gold. Wiz: What else is there to say but....Wa. (Shows Waluigi dancing) Waluigi: Wa-ha! Waluigi numbah-1! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatiants are set! Let's end this de-bait once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle Location: Snowdin Undyne was walking to Papyrus's house. Ever since she began training Papyrus to become a royal Guard, she grew found of the skeleton. Today, they where gonna work on cooking until she saw her student being attack by something. Undyne walked over to stop the fight...then jumped out of the way of a drop-kick. The attacker was a human. Waluigi, to be exact. Papyrus: UNDYNE! HELP! The human kick Papyrus to the ground, who after getting back up ran. Undyne sumoned a spear and perpaired for battle. Undyne: Alright, human! You're SOUL is mine! Waluigi: Wa-ha! Good-a luck gettin it, fish breath-a! This was not gonna be pretty... Undyne sumoned a dozen spears and shot them all at Waluigi. To Undyne's suprise, however, the Skinny human did a backflip and avoided them all. He then pulled out his Tennis Racket and a Bob-omb and served it at the Royal Guard. Undyne dodged it, but the blast threw her forward a bit. Waluigi then kicked her in the face, grabed her arm, then fliped her onto her back. He then attempted to stomp on her. Undyne rolled out of the way and jumped back up. Apon getting up, she sumoned loads of spears and aimed at Waluigi. Before she shot them at him, however, Undyne tossed a spear over to her foe. Waluigi: Eh? Undyne: Perpair yourself, fool! She then shot the spears at Waluigi. Reacting quickly he used the spear to pole-jump over them all and delivered a drop-kick to Undyne's face, making her stumble back. Waluigi then started stomping on his opponents foot rapidly. Undyne tried to kick him, but Waluigi dodged it and tripped her. Results Wiz: The winner is ______. Who do you think should win? Waluigi Undyne Next Time "We taught them everything they know" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Batman129